mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Seems Simple Enough
Seems Simple Enough is a trafficking mission in Mafia III. Overview Vito and Alma Diaz need your help securing their contraband operation from the Dixie Mafia. This is a repeatable side mission used to bring Vito's rackets up to full earn. Lincoln steals semi-trucks loaded with goods from Bayou Fantom and delivers them to each racket, supplying them with contraband to sell for profit. Each truck delivered raises the racket's earn by $20,000. Narrative Seems Simple Enough Once Alma is settled in over at Skidaway Durables, Lincoln pays her a visit to see how he can help. She needs someone to keep the warehouses full, which keeps the money coming in, and asks Lincoln to start hitting trucks full of contraband from the Dixie Mafia down in Bayou Fantom. Once Lincoln agrees to help out, Alma goes on to tell Lincoln that he didn't just save Vito's life, he brought back the real Vito. She hasn't seen this side of him in a really long time, and she doesn't want him going back to the way he was. She asks what's going to happen after Lincoln is done giving Marcano what he deserves, if it's back in the freezer for Vito. Lincoln asks her if she would believe him if he said no, to which Alma replies that she wouldn't. However, she believes very few people these days, and if Vito says this is the way things are, then that is how they are. She goes on to suggest that if there are any of Grecco's men left in River Row, Lincoln should deal with them, which will make it easier to conduct their business. Diez De Octubre Lincoln enters Alma's office to hear her mumbling to herself in Spanish, "Cono, no necesito este mierda," which translates to "Damn, I don't need this shit." He asks if there's trouble, to which Alma replies "Yeah, my whole life". She goes on to explain that she has received a letter from her grandmother, who writes her to wish her mother a happy birthday. Alma saw her mother being dragged away back in Diez De Octubre. She then shakes it off and says it's nothing. Lincoln then tells her he has a truck full of contraband stashed and ready for her guys, and that everything went smoothly; he also agrees to help bring in more. Alma tells him that she got a tip from a guy she had sex with the night before about a warehouse she's had her eye on. It turns out that they have some new shipments she wants, and she tells Lincoln that if he sees any of their delivery trucks, bring them to her and she'll see what she can salvage. Mental Time Bomb When Lincoln returns to Alma, she mentions a song she thought she'd forgotten. Lincoln asks if it's from Cuba, and she explains that her grandmother had sent her this mental time bomb. The song was playing when the Policia came for her parents. She recalls that her father wasn't political, being a clerk for the government, but he had a drinking buddy, Mr. Roberts. He was a white guy, always around and very political. He managed to slip out of the country before Castro started putting down spies and traitors. Her parents weren't so lucky or smart. When the men came for them, her father was shot on the spot and her mother was taken away and never seen again. All she has left is her grandmother, who managed to get out of the country. Lincoln asks if she's ever thought about going back to look for her mother. Alma says that a few years earlier she heard her mother was at de Pinos before it was shut down, but she didn't hear anything after that. She sometimes thinks Lincoln and Vito have the right idea: screw the past and kill everyone that gets in the way of what's coming next. However, Alma does want to know what happened to her mother, if she's alive or not. She thinks she might be able to set aside enough money to smuggle herself back in and see what she can find out, maybe put that part of her life to rest. Trivia *Diez de Octubre is one of the 15 municipalities or boroughs in the city of Havana, Cuba. Notes *A bug exists that shows this mission available in the menu when it's not needed. When chosen, there will be no semi-truck at the location to steal. To check if the mission is needed, hover your cursor over all rackets assigned to Vito and see if their earn is at its maximum. *There is a railroad overpass in Bayou Fantom that the trailer of the semi-truck will not fit beneath. This may result in the vehicle becoming stuck, leaving the player unable to proceed. Leaving the area and restarting the mission is the only known fix. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay